Secrets
by xXxRevengeISAbeasTxXx
Summary: Orochimaru is known as the best genetic engineer in all of the Narutoverse. But when his last experiment reaches Konoha, how will everyone react? FemNaru. Unknown pairing, please vote on pole


**Secret**

**BY: RevengeISAbeasT**

**Chapter 1: Change isn't always good**

**A/N:** Naruto is 14 (just before his trip) and this turns to FemNaruto don't like don't read

Huge explosions could be seen from anywhere in the village of Konohagature, the only thing anyone would have to do was look in the direction that Naruto was training his new technique, the Resengan!

*BOOOOOOM!*

*POW* another few trees fell.

Naruto's seeming endless chakra reserve was running low from more than five hours of non-stop training that would have made Gai's training look like a conditioning.

"I just HAVE to show Jiraiya that I'm not the failure that he thinks I am." Naruto said as he exerted himself turning another tree into wood chips. "And before the trip starts!" Naruto whispered to himself as he refused to use any of Kyuubi power.

"I may have gotten Tsunade and Shizune back home but that's not good enough!"

Naruto punched a tree as hard as he could, causing a sickening SNAP from the aforementioned knuckle!

Rearing in pain of the new broken hand the blond decided to call it a night. He picked up his shirt with his usable hand and slung it over his shoulder.

His walk home was nothing special, people glaring at him, a few spit in his direction but from the most part he was ignored. Truthfully Naruto would rather have people sneer at him or spit at him. No matter how much that hurt it hurt a lot less than the people who wouldn't even recognize that he existed.

On his way home he saw his good friend, Sakura, in a black mini skirt and a tight pink shirt and attached to her arm was no other than Rock Lee astonishingly he was not in his green spandex but he had a blue shirt on and a black spring jacket with jeans.

'Looks like they're on ANOTHER date' Naruto felt a pang of sadness reached his heart.

The tired blond sighed as he knew that he would never have her unless… no Lee was his friend he could never kill him.

"Hey you two" Naruto called as he passed the two love-struck teens that barely noticed him as the stared into each other's eyes. Naruto received a wave from both. He was used to it, ever since they started dating the only times that they were apart were at night and when one was in the shower and right now he wasn't so sure that they were apart there either.

So Naruto just kept walking. Bored. Tired. Hungry.

'GRRRRRRRRRRRR' Naruto looked down to his stomach and smiled with glee.

"Yes. Now I can go have RAMEN!" Naruto had made a silent pact with himself that he would only go get ramen when he REALLY needed it so it didn't drive away any more customers than normal.

He dashed north using as little chakra and energy as possible.

"Hahahahaha" Naruto barely noticed as the scenery faded from the streets of his beloved town to utter blackness. When he did notice it was far too late.

"Hahahahaha" Laughing filled the new space, coming from every direction.

"Orochimaru." Naruto sneered.

His dark figure rose from the ground in front of him. "Very good, and Sasuke said you were the dumb one. Hmm… I guess even _he_ can be wrong."

"Give him back. Sasuke belongs in Konoha with Sakura and his friends!" Naruto growled.

"I don't want him too" Sasuke said as he also rose from the ground in the same way Orochimaru had mere seconds before.

What happened next would scar the Naïve blond for all eternity. Sasuke walked up next to the evil sage and kissed him passionately… for one…two… thirty… Naruto turned to run from the couple when he bumped into Kabuto the joined hands with him when he was done.

Sasuke… was… GAY?

Naruto was too shocked to do anything as Kabuto walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"I had the same reaction the first time I saw _them_" and then it was all black as the medical nin knocked Naruto into sweet unconsciousness.

**xXxXxXxXx**** half a month later (13 days to be exact) ****xXxXxXxXx**

Naruto woke in a cell feeling weird and VERY uncomfortable.

"Good you're awake, almost thought that Orochimaru had killed you." Naruto knew that voice. His head shot right up and sitting there was a tired looking into onyx eyes, Sasuke.

"What do you mean? Why am I here? What happened to me?"

Sasuke just looked uncaring and handed him a black square with a dirty reflective side. Naruto was shocked to say the least. He was horrified. How could someone defy nature like this?

Staring back in the mirror was a beautiful young woman about his age. Every time Naruto stuck out his tongue the picture did the exact same thing he pulled down one eyelid the picture did the exact same thing… It was no picture… the box was a mirror, so that mean the girl on the mirror was…HIM.

Sasuke laughed as he watched his new Naru (his new name for girl Naruto) figure out he was now a SHE.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"This is a joke… right?" It wasn't even his voice anymore. He had a voice of angels it was crisp and clear and a little bit higher than Sakura's. Naruto Screamed.

Then he looked down finally accepting his fate and noticed that he…she had perfectly round and held up B-cup breast an just a little blond tuff of hair over his…her clit. But then he noticed something. SHE WAS NAKED!

Quickly Naruto covered her breasts with one arm and her nether-regions with her other hand.

The blond heard labored breaths and looked up. Sasuke had his pants around his ankles and was… MASTERBAITING!

"You sick-o" She screamed catching Sasuke's attention.

"Oh… *huff* guess you want *huff* to do it for me? *huff*" And with that he stood up and stripped the rest of his clothes.

Naru ran to the back of the cell in fear. Sasuke was going to RAPE her. He could tell by the look in his eyes. Lust.

"I've been waiting to do this since you got out of the lab 13 days ago!" He said as his eyes instinctively changed to the all too familiar Sharingan.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

**xXxXxXxXx ****5 minutes before** **xXxXxXxXx**

Shikimaru ran as fast as he could behind him were four other ninja; Sakura, Choji, Shizune and Ino. Naruto had been missing for close to two weeks and in that time they had learned that Sasuke and Orochimaru had taken him and ANYTHING could have happened!

They had just reached the base and Ino had taken out the guards with her mass Mind destruction jutsu. This justu actually caused anyone within a certain area's brain to implode. Fifteen men dropped to the ground all at once with a mix of blood and brain tissue. Before the first guard had hit the ground Sakura punched right through the door and Choji used his family's trademark and expanded his hands so that no traps would reach anyone as the all rushed inside.

For about a minute everyone ran down this seemingly endless hall before they reached one door at the end. On the other side they found themselves at the beginning of what looked like a Labyrinth. But Sakura wasn't going to have it she charged up as much Chakra as possible and clapped her hands together creating a shockwave the size of a door going straight through all of the walls. (New jutsu she created herself)

Shikimaru took the lead again as he ran straight forward.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" They heard a scream from the left. It sounded a little feminine to be Naruto but someone was in trouble and needed their help. Shizune took the lead this time a small dagger at the ready.

A few minutes later another scream reverberated through the walls

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Definitely feminine as the team made their way to the new voice two females in the group silently prayed for Naruto's safe return but only one was planning on telling him of her feelings…

**xXxXxXxXx ****Back in the cell chamber ****xXxXxXxXx**

Naruto cowered into corner as best she could. This just turned Sasuke on more. He was the predator, she was the prey. Naruto could only think of one thing to do in a time like this. She thrusted her foot up as fast and as hard as she could directly onto Saskue's bare jewels causing him to cripple over in pain and run for the door which, unfortunately, was closed.

Naru slammed her hands into the bars as hard as possible and barely made two dents compared to her old strength that would have broken the bars off of the hinges.

Sasuke was mad now he got up and ran towards Naru ready to kill.

Naruto raised her arms in defense but it was all in vain as both her arms were broken in the first strike.

Trying to fight back and charged a Resengan… but nothing happened. He tried again and again but sill nothing happened.

"You won't be able to use Chakra for another TWO weeks. It was Orochimaru's safe guard so we could break you. _HE_ wanted to use you as a trading bargain so that Itachi could have a bitch and the nine-tailed fox. He was still working with the Akutsuki. I couldn't let him you're MINE! So I killed him." Sasuke confessed.

Then he charged up his Chidori.

"I thought you were gay?"

"Bi" he responded before he continued his little speech.

"But you're not of any use because I can't make you have my babies… so you must die too!

Sasuke jumped at Naruto Chidori first. Naruto side stepped and the wall exploded where he once stood. When the dust settled she saw Shizune raising her chakra enhanced dagger above her head and slamming it into Sasuke's heart.

"Ino jumped in expecting to find Naruto but all that she found was a naked blond girl cowering in the corner. Sakura crumpled over her Sasuke crying into his shirt. _Why did he have to die? WHY!_

"What did that fucker do to her?" Choji asked unusually pissed off.

The girl was beautiful, other than the couple of bruises and what looked like broken arms she didn't have a flaw on her. She was just tan enough, not too dark, and not too light. Her wavy and wild golden brown framed her soft face and she had the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes… who was she?

'One second only ONE person could have eyes THAT beautifully cerulean and innocent.

"Naruto?" everyone gasped. Quickly Naru pulled her legs to her chest to cover her breast and her shins were securely placed together

Shizune was the second to say something.

"What do you mean Ino-san this is a girl!"

"Look at her eyes..." Ino stated. And EVERYONE gasped as they knew it was true.

"Shikimaru took off his shirt and placed it around her.

"Shizune." He ordered as she looked over Naru's body.

"Naruto just looked away as she could no longer look into the eyes of her old comrades. This confirmed it.

"Two broken arms and bruises on the face but that's all.

"He tried to rape me Sakura." Naruto finally said. "Knowing I was me." Tears poured from her eyes as Sakura looked at her Sasuke in a new light.

Ino picked her fragile form up honeymoon style and held her close "Shh. It's ok we're here now."

Shizune started healing Naruto and checking his insides, she had never seen anything like it, a complete transformation, but it looked like a whole new body, not a single scar. Shizune knew better as she sensed the seal hidden in Naru's perfect stomach.

**xXxXxXxXx ****On the way home ****xXxXxXxXx**

On the way home Naru (Everyone called her that now) couldn't be more scarred, not of enemies, no, of her comrades everyone except Ino and Shizune were looking at her with lustful eyes. Even if they didn't mean to everything about her screamed 'FUCK-ME NOW-CAUSE-I'M-SOOO-CUTE-AND-INNOCENT-FUCK-ME!' everything from her scrumptious ass to her long flowing blond hair sent off this signal. Although Naru didn't mean to give off this signal it was sent either way.

'I can't believe I have a crush on Naru she's a GIRL but she once was a guy once so I guess it makes it ok.' Sakura thought

The guys were having similar thoughts but were justifying that she was a girl now and it was human nature.

Naru was still weak and had attached herself to Sakura's arm as it would probably be the only time he would ever get to do this.

No one talked as they walked home and it was a long week home. Every night Shizune would check her over and to both of their embarrassment she also had to check down there, they had found out that Naru was VERY sensitive down there.

They walked in silence most of the time aside from the occasional question.

But some things could only be held off so long. And one was about to be brought-up.

It was around 5:30, Choji's dinner time and Choji always was more vocal around this time, he could no longer contain his curiosity.

"So…." The Large man started breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him.

"What are we going to tell the new Hokage? Like do we tell her Naruto died, because that's most of the truth, or the whole truth or…"

"It's up to her, we know now that she will always be a she because if we tried to change her back she would inevitably die."

Naru's eyes burst open.

"Please tell me you're kidding!" Naru begged.

"I'm sorry, but…" That was all it took as Naru slammed down on her knees and screamed until her lungs hurt and creamed some more.

"...! YOU HAVE TO BE ABLE TO DO **SOMETHING!**" The Jinchuuriki screamed as the Kyuubi's chakra burst through the chakra suppression seal. Her K-9's started to grow and killer Intent leaked off her like rays off of the sun.

"Naru, you're scarring me!" Sakura screamed, which happen to catch the half transformed Naru's attention.

"Please, Naru. Stop, please." Ino begged. Naru looked around seeing all of her friends back away in fear… it was enough to completely reverse the effects, she would never want to be alone again.

After an hour or so of crying Naruto stepped next to Shizune. "Forever?"

"I'm sorry but what Orochimaru did seems surgical and experimental, there is no jutsu to counter."

Small silent tears fell from her eyes.

"Can we stop here for the night, I'm feeling really weak." Naru nearly whimpered just loud enough for everyone to hear. When she spoke in that tone no one would resist (A/N: NO! Naru doesn't know of everyone doing what she wants when she uses different tones LOL).

Shizune picked Naru up bridal style (So she could keep walking) causing both to blush a little and whispered.

"If we keep walking we'll be there by sunrise tomorrow"

"I want one more night outside of the village and I'm tired." Naru smiled as she knew Shizune gave up as soon as her lip quivered.

"YAY!"

Shikimaru was kind of happy he could stop walking he was so tired because he hadn't had and mid-day naps

Everyone settled down, Ino and Sakura scouted the area, Shizune did her nightly check up and healed Naru's arms some more Choji gathered the fire wood and Shikimaru started the fire and went to bed.

Everyone sat around Chatting like the friends they were and had lots of fun while Shikimaru slept like he was in coma.

By the time it came to go to sleep Shizune started setting up both girl tents, she had just finished the first tent and started pulling out the second.

"Shizune" Naru called, "may I have a word with you?" Shizune got up and walked into the forest with the blond. They walked until the cerulean eyed girls knew they were out of ear shot

"As you know, I was a guy and… well I kinda like girls still… and I kind of…"

Shizune knew where this was going. Naru had a crush on her. Fortunately for Naru Shizune was Bisexual.

"Naru" Shizune said I a sweet tone. "I like you too."

To say the blond was surprised was an understatement. Her mouth hung low as she was expecting to be shut down. Quickly taking advantage of Naru's shock Shizune grabbed her and pressed her lips to the Jinchuuriki's. At first Naru had no idea of what to do but she quickly pushed the sannin apprentice away…

"Shizune… I- I'm sorry b-but its n-not you that I like…

**A/N:** please review and I will try to update weekly and I have a poll please vote.

PLEASE REVIEW! Hoped you enjoyed it and I need ideas too. (Send those in PMs)


End file.
